The invention relates to determining properties of a negative sequence component of a space vector quantity in an electrical network.
A three-phase unbalanced network can be presented with the aid of three symmetrical three-phase components, i.e. the zero sequence system (ZSS), the positive sequence system (PSS) and the negative sequence system (NSS).
The negative sequence system is defined by means of negative sequence components of quantities in an electrical network. Negative sequence components of quantities can be utilized in monitoring and controlling the electrical network.